Joker (Injustice: Gods Among Us)
'Joker '''is one of the antagonists of ''Injustice: Gods Among Us. History Moves Basic Attacks *Quick Slash *Downward Punch *Straight Kick *Footsie *Spinning Humour *Crowbar Slam *Belly Buster *Downward Crowbar *Upward Crowbar *Knee Slapper *Cyber Trip Air Attacks *Straight Heel *Air Hinge Kick *Flying Crowbar Throw *Forward/Reverse Throw Combo Attacks *Suicide King *Last Laugh *Give Me A Smile *Die Laughing *Punchline *Put It There Pal *HA HA HA *Clown Prince *Jokes On You *No More Jokes *Mad Love *Full Deck *Shank Shank Special Moves *Crowbar *Laughing Gas *Rolling Laughing Gas *Bang! *Chattering Teeth *Mid Chattering Teeth *Far Chattering Teeth *Acid Blossom Super Moves *Let's Be Serious Personality Equipment *'Knife: '''A Knife which Joker used to attack and kill victims with. *'Joker Venom: 'A Chemical which causes victims to laugh uncontrollably until the resulting death. *'Crowbar: 'A Crowbar which Joker uses to attack victims. *'Revolver: 'A powerful Revolver. *'Explosive Teeth: 'Chattering teeth capable of exploding. *'Acid Flower: 'A normal looking flower which shoots out deadly acid. *'Bazooka: 'A destructive Bazooka. *'Pie: '''Pie used to stun victims. Quotes *"It's just that...Batman corrupts young minds while I...bash them out of their skulls." *"First Kyrpton, now Metropolis...people you love tend to blow up, don't they?" *"8 million and 2, darling. I was going to enjoy the fireworks from a safe distance...but now that you're here..." *"Batman! My coeur des couer! My pomme de frites! I knew that ape Deathstroke couldn't kill you!" *"What say we have one last dance..." *"This is somehow you're fault!" *"Now that's funny!" *"I'll be fine without you." *"Thanks for the ride. You're a funny guy. Are you sure the old gang lives around here? True...they could be dead. Law-abiding? Bite you're tongue!" *"Right in the belfry!" *"Awww, did you hurt your leg? How about a broken neck with it?" *"Such a beautiful moment can't be rushed..." *"And me without my camera. I coulda gotten 10 million hits." *"Harley, it's me! I'm the Joker! Look, it says so right here on my underwear..." *"Pummel?" *"This isn't my Gotham, but I'm the Joker, my dear. Am I your Joker? Harley?" *"Dear members of the Joker Clan...you know the truth about the Metropolis Incident. Superman killed those people and he tried to kill me! I admire the work you've done in my name...disturbances...distractions...general pains in Superman's buttocks. But let's think bigger. Harley tells me Superman made this pill for his thugs. Then Bat-Boy's Insurgents got some. Now we have them too. With these a bus could fall on us and we won't get hurt. Slapstick at it's finest! From now on we'll be more than a nuisance. The barking dog will become the rampaging elephant. The whoopie cushion, a land mine! The Joker...a King!" *"It's not my sunday best. But it's comfortable. And functional!" *"Pick a card!" *"I'll have to tell Batman...there's been a death in the family." *"What? Ow! Why does she hate pancakes?" *"I don't like you." *"Be a doll, will you? Help Mr. Luthor out of his suit." *"No, no. Go save the world. I got this." *"Watch out Joker, this one looks kinda tough! Really? I think you underestimate me." *"You're fired!" *"Wakey Wakey!" *"Trick or treat." *"Wrestling's fake." *"I'm dumping you!" *"Love hurts, my dear." *"Bite it, baldy!" *"Did I tug on your cape?" *"Nighty night, bat boy!" *"Someone needs a hug." *"That's overrated." *"Not a chance, underpants!" *"We need to talk." Category:Injustice: Gods Among Us Characters Category:Jokers